For You, A Flower
by KeatonGrin
Summary: They say everyone has a doppleganger... and Ino and Deidara are about to meet the clostest things to that saying-- each other. Amazed, a small attraction sparks but when they find out the true identy of the other will that be the end of it? DeixIno COMPL
1. They Say Everyone Has A Doppleganger

****WARNING:** This story contains a crack pairing of DeidaraxIno. If you do not like this pairing, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU!! D:

***NOTE:** This story has been fully edited and some revisions have been made, but nothing too big. I thought I would go through and try to fully correct everything now that the story was complete. :D

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do now own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Chapter 1: They Say Everyone Has A Doppelganger**

_"There is time before we set our plan into motion. Since there is not much else to do until then, you may do as you please. Just be ready to answer our call at a moment's notice."_

Tch. Yeah right. No doubt Pein-sama was exhausted and wanted recovery time for himself. They had all been busy preparing... with two bijuu down and Orochimaru out of the picture-- ugh.

"Stop thinking about it! I'm on _vacation_ as they say! I only need to worry about myself, un!" Was stated as a figure paused at a rock near a stream. Deciding to rest on it for a minute, he looked down on his reflection.

If he had to make a prediction for his future and what he'd be doing... he never would have guessed it would be looking for people with tailed monsters in their bodies to use as weapons in a plot for world domination. No matter how majestically his leader put it... unifying all nations under one... was 'world domination' in his opinion.

Bluish green eyes met his reflection's before moving to study his organization's trade mark black cloak spattered with red cloud designs. 'Akatsuki'. Hmph. Getting to his feet he carefully unsnapped this symbol of united brethren for a so-called worthy cause and pushed it from his shoulders. He folded it and put it in his traveling pack. While on a 'vacation' he didn't need to wear that which he was forced to in the first place.

"Stupid Itachi-san, un." He muttered before sighing and sitting back down on the rock, resting his pack at his feet. Looking back at his reflection he smirked. He was a good looking guy, no doubt about it. Golden sun colored hair with a sky-colored blue for eyes. Heh, a much better combination than the all time favorite of simple 'blonde hair and blue eyes' he thought. It was so dull... no depth at all.

Depth and creativeness were important to someone like him. Maybe even crucial, to a point, to he who was an artist. Yes he, Deidara, was a gifted artist in his own right, even if there were _some_ who begged to differ. Biting his lower lip lightly he frowned at the thought process of other people until he caught his reflection once more in the stream's mirror. Such a pouty face was unbecoming on a man so he desisted at once.

Oh well. There was time to take in new inspiration while on his _break_. He would use this time to create a piece worthy of awe from all who might try to mock his style. Smiling he looked down at his gifted hands and watched as they licked their lips hungrily in anticipation for the moment when they would get to take an ordinary piece of clay and make it a creation worth its fleeting beauty.

Until then they would have to wait until inspiration came. Getting to his feet he decided to continue his journey. Grabbing his pack he swung it over his shoulder while looking off into the distance of his destination. Inspiration was sure to be found in Bird Country.

* * *

"Chouji! Stop-- that's mine! ARGH!"

"Ah, sorry Ino... it was near my plate so I--"

"Don't lie! You _knew_ it was mine! Do something about him! Shikamaru!"

_Troublesome._ Shikamaru winced slightly as he watched his two comrades in a bemused fashion. Damn... Ino could wake the dead the way she screeched sometimes. He sighed, closing his eyes. Hopefully this mission would be carried out quickly.

"Shikamaru! I'm talking to you!" Ino growled at the sight of the lazy boy trying to ignore her. When he still didn't reply, she took it upon herself to start shaking him.

"I hear you..." Shikamaru sighed again, pulling himself free. "Here, take mine. Chouji, in the future be more cautious."

Chouji nodded his understanding as he chewed the dango he had just put into his mouth. Ino looked between the two and sighed in annoyance. It was always the same. Taking the dango Shikamaru offered her, she reflected on the other times things like this had happened. She sighed again. She was a Chuunin now! Why did she have to keep doing missions with those two anyway?! And Shikamaru _always_ got to be the leader!

Pushing unpleasant thoughts from her mind she decided to take in the last bit of scenery instead. Only patches of trees remained in a balding landscape as she and her team made their way out of Fire Country. Open grasslands stretched out to meet them as they left forest behind for rolling hills. Hopefully this mission wouldn't take too long. She and Sakura had been talking of studying from a book Sakura had recently gotten her hands on. With the medical ninjutsu field constantly expanding Ino wasn't about to let herself fall too far behind! She wouldn't let forehead girl always beat her!

Hmph. At least Sakura could never beat her when it came to looks Ino thought with grim satisfaction. Sakura wasn't _ugly_ or anything like that... but she... Ino was what some might consider the 'Golden Rule' of beauty. Butter-cream colored hair and clear baby blue eyes. Ha! When it came down to it... Sakura may have gotten to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun _and_ gotten to spend more time with him... but it was _she_ who looked best with Sasuke! They complimented each other so well!

"Ah ha ha!" Ino beamed as she ate her dango, suddenly feeling more cheerful.

Chouji and Shikamaru watched Ino with caution. She was thinking weird, girly things again wasn't she?

"Hurry up and finish. The quicker we get to Bird Country, the quicker we can get to work on our mission then go home." Shikamaru commented slowly to his team before looking up at the cloudless sky. Typical.

"Yes!" Ino and Chouji nodded their agreement and quickly finished their lunch they had stopped to eat.

After packing away their picnic-like lunch, the three set off toward their destination where their mission awaited them. To Bird Country.

* * *

"Ah... I still don't know whether we should be angry or relieved that the preparations aren't complete." Ino commented lightly as she walked in circles while Shikamaru and Chouji watched from Shikamaru's guest bed.

"Maybe it's good in the end." Chouji replied as he leaned back on his hands that rested behind him. "We can rest after our journey from Konoha while we wait."

"Yeah but now it's one day longer that we have to stay here." Shikamaru interjected, trying to keep his displeasure to a minimum. It wouldn't do to get moody at the moment.

Ino halted in her tracks, watching her team for a moment before looking out of the only window in the small room. The outside fresh air looked inviting and she seemed to recall some pretty-looking flowers that had caught her interest as they had entered the small country. Hrm.

"Is it okay to go off on our own for a bit?" Ino pointed this question at Shikamaru. It was a bit of a pain but she could deal with it. Normally she wouldn't answer to Shikamaru... but since this was a mission and he was team leader, she figured it best to get his permission. Duty to rank _was_ one thing she actually admired about him.

"That shouldn't be a problem as long as you stay close enough to where we can call you back quickly if something comes up." He replied after a minute, looking out of the window now. Some clouds had started drifting lazily overhead. Now might be the best time to try and relax a bit.

"Later!" Ino called happily, waving from the door as she left the room.

"I-Ino!" Shikamaru tried to call her back to discuss how they would call each other if needed but she didn't return. She just couldn't wait to get away, could she?

"Shikamaru." Chouji said lightly after a minute, giving his best friend his notice of leaving as well. New country meant new snacks to try. It was only normal to be curious!

Shikamaru looked at him and nodded his understanding. Watching his friend leave, he went into a silent debate of whether he should check in with his client one more time or just head out to a nice place for a past time of his. Duty won out.

* * *

She liked the gentle breeze that caressed her today. It felt nice and it seemed to make the flowers before her dance and sway in a ballet-like motion. It was pretty. A quick exploration had led her to a park that seemed to be made for nature viewing. There were trees, grassy hills, various plants, little animals, and in the center a beautiful fountain. Given the name of the country, Ino found humor in how the fountain looked like a giant bird bath. Noticing the benches set around it, she went to have a seat at one and watched the people for a bit.

* * *

"There's a park nearby that might be helpful, onii-san! I know a lot of people who go there for the peace and quiet! For being so small there is a lot to see! Like flowers and hillsides! Wild life... and many birds, of course!" A young boy said excitedly as he cleaned up used dishes from a table.

Deidara watched him with minimal interest. He'd asked if there were any known places where one could go for inspiration-seeking... and he received a loud salesman reply in turn.

"Ah..." He did his best not to frown. "How can it be peaceful if _everyone_ goes there, un?"

"Oh! It's like a library, onii-san! Everyone knows to stay quiet... so they don't scare away the birds and stuff." The boy replied with a bright smile as he finished his task. "You really should check it out!"

He watched the boy carry the dishes away before turning to face the exit of the small inn he was staying at. Bringing a hand to his lips he chewed his thumbnail lightly with a thoughtful expression. A nearby park? Hmm. Might be worth a look. Especially if it would be quiet. And birds could be a bonus since they seemed to influence a lot of his art pieces. Pulling his hand from his mouth he looked at it and clenched a now Akatsuki ring bare, elbow length fingerless gloved fist. It felt weird. And now, without his clay packs and hitai-ate, he realized he felt a bit naked without his usual assortment of accessories.

He eyed the gloves with distaste. He didn't want to wear them but figured they were for the best since he wanted to cover his special hands from curious eyes. He wasn't to be bothered with explanations... especially if he was on vacation where he couldn't take care of people who annoyed him.

Brushing some hair from his shoulder, he left the small inn and went to find the park. Whether he found inspiration or not, at least he'd have some quiet time to himself.

* * *

The sound of the birds chirping as warm sunlight streamed through the filtering tree leaves and the gentle blowing wind was like a dream.

_Cha! Stop!_ Deidara waved a hand in front of his face as if to shoo away those pestering, _girly_ thoughts. Maybe he didn't like this vacation idea after all... not when it made him act like a simpleton.

"Ah... excuse me, Onii-san..."

He turned at the call to see two young girls probably a few years younger than him watching him shyly.

"If you're finding it too hot... there is a fountain a little ways that way." One of the girls pointed out the direction as she blushed under his gaze.

"Yes! The water is cool and there are benches seated around it... some in the shade, if you desire." The other girl added before giggling childishly. "We could... accompany you, if you'd like."

They both squealed excitedly as Deidara just stood there and stared. _What the hell?_ Did they think he was a bishounen... made for them to ogle? Once again he was forced to fight the urge to frown.

"No, thank you." He attempted a charming smile as the girls looked disappointed before walking away.

Sheesh.

The news of the fountain did interest him though. The sound of water was always pleasant. Following the direction the girls had pointed out he soon found it. _It looks like a giant bird bath._ He mused as he took in the stone base the size of a small pond. It stood about three feet high and in the center there was a four layer tier that poured water from each layer, the top most arching in the air. The six benches that surrounded it were occupied with couples, families, and friends. Spotting one with only one person on it, bending over to probably get something, he made his way over to it.

Sitting down he took note that it was a teenage girl he shared the bench with before turning to the side to look the fountain over again.

Ino froze for a second at the feel of someone taking a seat next to her. Releasing the flower she had been looking at, she sat up straight from her hunched position and turned her head to the side a little to see who had sat next to her. The first thing she noticed was black elbow length fingerless gloves.

". . ." _Eek! Did this person have a gothic fetish or something?!_ She chose to end her curiosity there. She really didn't want to know. Instead she turned her attention back to the fountain. Looking down at the water she noticed her reflection. The sky made such a nice background for her...

Deidara's interest fell to the pond-like base of the fountain. The water was clear, marred only-- or perhaps enhanced?-- by his reflection...

Their eyes met, each mirroring the other's as they widened slowly with surprise. They stared at the opposite reflection that mimicked theirs. Then, as if reading each other's thoughts, they turned quickly to face the other outside of the fountain. At the sight that the water _wasn't_ playing tricks on them they both jumped to their feet, thinking along the same lines.

_A doppelganger?!_

-Chapter 1 End-

--

**Author's Notes:** Ahaha. So. Could you see the differences? I don't think there were that many in this chapter. -shrug-


	2. I Declare Myself Intrigued

****Note: **This chapter has been edited and there may be revisions from the original posting.

--

**Chapter 2: I Declare Myself Intrigued**

It was like in the movies. They stood there, staring at each other with similar expressions of shock, curiosity, and disbelief on their faces as the wind fanned their hair out around them and leaves fluttered by in the background. All that really seemed to be missing was the dramatic theme music. As the shock began to wear off and the spell from the intensity of it all began to dispel, both found their caution flags waving. _Was this a trick? What was the meaning of this?_

"You—!" Both were stunned by the other attempting to speak at the same moment they were.

Ino could feel her heart start to race at the sight of the odd stranger's eyes watching her... calculating. Her breath hitched. Was he going to attack?! She didn't give it a second thought before rushing forward and aiming a kick at the stranger's feet in hopes of knocking them out from under him. She was surprised when he easily blocked her attack.

Deidara held back a wince as his shin effectively blocked the look-a-like girl's attack. She was stronger than he presumed. He followed up her attack with a swipe of his own at her head. She effectively blocked it, catching his fist in hers.

There was a jolt.

He released her the second she made to pull away from him. Once again they stared. The other was so real to the touch! Was this really a trick?

"What are you—"

Silence. Reflection. Awareness. The tension broke. It wasn't a trick... it was... nature at its best? Relaxing a bit brought the outside world into focus... people were watching them! Of course they would be! They had just publicly attacked each other! Without even really thinking...

"Do you want to go somewhere—"

Both cut off. It was almost comical. Were they like... separated at birth? Nodding to each other at their unfinished question, they set off away from the watching eyes.

* * *

They sat across from each other, drinking in the other's profile while they waited for their orders to arrive. They had found a small café not far from the fountain. One look at each other and they had agreed to go in.

"Here you are! Sorry for the wait." Their cheerful waitress said dutifully as she gave them their orders. "Is that all?"

Both nodded, continuing to look the other over like they've never seen anything like them as she took her leave, shaking her head in a 'young kids in love these days' kind of way.

"You—" There was a pause.

"Your hair is almost like mine!" Deidara blurted, wincing inwardly at this childish statement.

"There are obvious differences, of course." Ino agreed, keeping her eye trained on the other.

"Un." Deidara agreed to that.

"You look good!" Ino complimented happily.

"You look good, too." Deidara honestly returned. It was... odd.

"Our eyes are almost the same, too!" She continued.

"This is weird..." Deidara commented, though not really bothered... just...

"My name is Ino!" She said happily, wondering if this interesting guy would share his name as well.

"I'm Deidara, un." He replied, nodding to her before turning his attention to his order. A cup of tea sat before him with some dango. Eh... maybe he should have thought more about what he was to be eating.

"That's a cute name!" Ino smiled then, as if she had just realized what she said, she blushed brightly and busied herself with eating a dango ball. "So where are you from?"

He found himself watching the girl across from him with more interest than usual. She was just a girl... yet... when she had said his name was cute... he wasn't as bothered as he might have been with someone else. "A village to the north of here. I'm a shinobi there."

"Ah! Really? Me too! Well, I actually come from a village... more to the east. I'm here on a small mission with two of my friends... alliances and all." Ino supplied, reveling in the fact that it was getting weirder. They had similar looks and similar occupations... what else? "Why are you here?"

"It's like a vacation, un." He answered before taking a bite of his dango. _Not bad._

"That sounds nice." Ino beamed at him as she once again ran her eyes over his form. He was cute. Gorgeous! Of course, if he looked like her how could he not be? His hair looked so pretty against his eyes... eye. She loved how his bangs covered the left side of his face, adding a sort of mystery to him. Ah! Why couldn't there be boys like him in Konoha?!

"If you're here with friends... why are you alone?" Deidara asked, smirking a little to himself. He had noticed Ino checking him out and found he was rather pleased. She didn't give him goo-goo eyes or stare at him with fan lust. She studied him with fascination, like he was something worthy to behold. Interesting girl.

"Oh... we had some free time so we went off on our own. We each have quite different interests. Right now Chouji is probably tasting every snack he can get his hands on while Shikamaru is more than likely playing shogi by himself or watching the clouds." Ino sighed and shook her head like she thought the two had distasteful interests. "I went to look at the local flowers."

Deidara couldn't help but smile. He could sympathize in a way. There were people in Akatsuki who did things he didn't quite agree with... "You like flowers?"

"Flowers are beautiful and can signify many things. They are like people in the sense that there are many different kinds in many different colors in many different places. They grow in certain conditions and can make us feel different things. They may not last long but they come back." Ino replied dreamily. If Deidara was a flower... would he be a fall flower like the Cosmos? Would he bloom beautifully like her special cherry blossom?

He was intrigued. The way she spoke about flowers... the depth of her feelings for them made him think about his love for art. She seemed able to see the beauty in things others might not. Real interesting girl. "Is that so?"

At the look Ino gave him he had to hold back a laugh. She met his eyes with fiery ones of her own. _'You dare mock me?'_ they seemed to be saying. Heh... so this was the kind of girl that was pleasing to the eye even when angry?

"Well, what do you enjoy then, Deidara-san?" She quipped, tracing her bottom lip with a clean dango stick.

She looked as though she would stab him in the eye with the thing if he gave a stupid answer. Being a kunoichi... that was highly possible, he mused. He liked this kid. "Art."

"Art?" She arched a pale eyebrow as she watched him, lowering the dango stick.

"Un." Deidara nodded as he set his elbows on the table, folding his hands under his chin, watching her. He didn't know why... but he liked the way her slender shoulders arched forward slightly as she curved her body inward a bit, eyebrow furrowing as she studied him. He waited.

"What kind of art?" She questioned, relaxing her body. He was an artist? He wasn't the creepy kind that liked to paint young girls nude or something, was he? He was _way_ too cute to be a pervert!

Deidara felt himself beam uncharacteristically on the inside. She had asked! She had an interest in him! He was pleased. "I like to mold clay, un. Usually animals and the like."

He left it there. He didn't want to tell her too much.

"Really?" Ino smiled. He really did look happy when talking about it.

"Yeah. There's nothing like making something with your own hands, un." He returned her smile.

Ino nodded her understanding. She could relate in a sense. She didn't mold clay, but growing flowers was hard work and it required effort and particular knowledge. The end result was a thing filled with hard work-paid off beauty. She was sure sculpting clay was the same.

"And seeing it become something wonderful, huh?" Ino smiled more as she thought of the flowers she had learned to grow and care for.

Smile fading slightly at her words, Deidara stared at the girl before him with surprise. _She really... understood!_

"Here you go, kids." The waitress said as she placed the bill before them, startling both with her sudden arrival.

"Thank you!" Ino quickly responded, smiling at her before the woman turned to tend to other customers.

Ino reached for the bill the same time Deidara did, their hands meeting on the paper. Ino blushed, not moving her hand.

"It's okay, I got it." Deidara smiled a bit before wondering at his own sudden generosity.

Nodding, Ino looked at her hand. Wrapping slender fingers around his gloved wrist, she lifted his arm. Deidara watched her with curiosity. Something in the back of his mind told him it should bother him that she was touching him... but it didn't.

"You really are real." Ino laughed, sliding her hand toward his.

Deidara jerked his arm away at the threat of her touching his hand. She couldn't... Seeing her confused expression he felt a little bad. He didn't know if he should try to explain it... or make something up... or....

"Ino... what are you doing for dinner?" Once again his expression mirrored hers. He could feel it. Embarrassed surprise.

"W-What?" Ino's mind squealed. Was he... asking her to dinner?!

"What I mean is... I'd like talk to you more. Would you like to have dinner with me?" He was now surprised at how smooth that had sounded-- like it was his intention to start with, not something he just made to cover himself.

"I..." Ino hesitated thinking about Shikamaru and Chouji. Would they be mad? "Okay!"

They didn't need her. She'd talk to them and make them see they didn't if either one tried to argue. She really wanted to talk to Deidara more.

"Good." He gave her a small smile. "I have something to do before then... so why don't we meet here at seven o'clock and we can find somewhere to go together?"

"Sure!" Ino smiled back as she watched Deidara pay for their snacks.

They left the café together, parting ways at the fountain.

-Chapter 2 End-

--

**A/N:** So I've received some comments and reviews that people liked how I wrote the couple's attraction working on their likenesses. Thank you. I'm happy that people like that about them to and that I was able to portray that so people got it. :D I also liked writing Deidara a little OOC. Buwahaha.


	3. Attraction Is Never Far Behind

***Note: **This chapter has been edited and there may be revisions from the original posting. :3

--

**Chapter 3: Attraction Is Never Far Behind**

"Ino!" The sound of insistent knocking made her eyes pop open. "Ino! Are you alive? Open up!"

She groaned as she recognized the sound of Shikamaru's voice. About to close her eyes again she jumped, sitting up straight as water and flower petals splashed over the side of the tub with her movement. _Oh no! What time was it?!_ Scrambling out of the tub she reached for her towel, wrapping her body in it before running to where a clock sat on a small table next to the room's small bed. 6:03.

"Ah! I've got to get ready—what?!" Ino screeched at the door in annoyance as Shikamaru started banging on the door with his fist.

"Ino! What are you doing?" Came his own annoyed voice from the other side of the door.

"I was in the bath! Sorry!" Ino replied as she rushed around, grabbing bags from an earlier shopping trip and setting them on the small bed before retrieving a towel for her hair. "What is it?"

"Chouji and I were going to go get something to eat so—"

"You can go without me!" She called, voice a bit muffled as she bent over, running the towel over her hair to dry it.

"Are you sure? What are you—"

"Shikamaru! I don't need to eat with you two all the time!" Ino called before sighing and wrinkling her nose when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror that hung on the back of the room's door. Her hair now hung in tangled locks.

She listened to Shikamaru leave before digging through her pack for her hair things. Finding her brush, she ran it through her hair, leaving it a long curtain of silk. Going to one of the shopping bags she had set on the bed, she pulled a soft lilac-colored sundress she had bought for herself from it. She hadn't brought any nice clothes with her since it was a mission and she couldn't stand not looking her best if she was to go to dinner with a cute guy! Digging through the other bag she pulled out a pair of cute white strapped sandals that had a slight heel. A cute but casual outfit, she thought.

Going through her pack once more she chose compatible under garments to go with her new outfit, quickly slipping them on. She watched herself in the mirror as she zipped up the back of the dress before smoothing out invisible wrinkles. It fit nice. The top half was form-fitting, held up by thin straps. The bottom fanned out just under the bust, the hem falling to her knees.

She did her hair like normal for the most part, but instead of a ponytail she let her hair hang down her back in a loose braid. Walking over to the flowers she had bought earlier to liven up the room she plucked a few stems of baby's breath and pinned them in her hair behind her left ear. Going back to the mirror she studied this effect before smoothing her dress again. She smiled, looking over her shoulder at the time. 6:42. Figuring she should get going so she wouldn't be late, she put on her sandals, the straps hugging her ankles, before leaving her room. On the way to go outside she stopped at her name being called.

"Ino!"

She turned to see Shikamaru and Chouji. They were coming in from dinner most likely. Chouji looked at her with awe while Shikamaru gave her a thoughtful frown.

"Shikamaru... I'm sorry for yelling earlier." Ino apologized, now feeling bad. The stress of getting ready had made her cranky.

He gave her a wide-eyed look before smirking his acceptance of her apology. "So who are you standing us up for?"

Ino blushed and looked away. She wasn't sure if it was because of Shikamaru's sudden playful teasing or guilt from making the choice to eat with someone she had just met to two of her friends. "It's no one really, just someone I met today that I wanted to talk to some more."

"Ah... someone _interesting_ is it?" Shikamaru asked while arching a teasing eyebrow as Ino turned more red.

"I-It's not how you're making it sound!" Ino argued, flustered. "He really is just--"

"Ino... we really don't care what you do." Shikamaru smiled at her as he placed a hand on Chouji's back, leading him toward the rooms when the other looked ready to say something with a frown. "Just don't cause trouble for us."

She watched them go before smiling to herself. _Well, that was different... Shikamaru._ Looking at the clock she gasped when she saw it was 6:49. She took off, heading toward the café.

* * *

Deidara looked his reflection over in the pail of water he was standing next to as he waited. He figured it was best to arrive early... it was his shinobi nature-- which meant he was sure Ino would do the same as well. If he was the type to fidget, he was sure he would be doing just that at the moment in anticipation. He wasn't sure why he felt a bit nervous. She was just a girl after all. Nothing special.

_Then why..._ He wondered as he looked down at the clothes he wore, _did I go to the trouble of picking my clothes for tonight with care?_ He knew it would sound too girly to say 'dress up'.

After he had left Ino at the fountain earlier he had went back to his room to freshen up before dinner. He didn't want to smell like heat and sweat after traveling most of the day. He still wasn't sure what had made him want to eat dinner with the girl. What had made him ask? Besides curiosity. When he found he had nothing suitable to wear, he had gone to buy something.

He now waited, donned in simple black pants that ended just above his ankles and a light-weight black hoodie he had zipped up all the way. He kept his shinobi sandals and fingerless gloves to complete his outfit. It was causal, but still nice in his opinion. After his bath he had left his hair down, letting his bangs still hang over the left side of his face while tucking the rest of his hair behind his right ear to keep it out of his face. He thought he looked pretty good, if he did say so himself. Well, even better... for he always looked good. It was his natural charm. He grinned cheekily at his reflection.

"Deidara-san!"

He turned to see Ino running toward him. He smiled in delight when he noticed he wasn't the only one to attempt looking good. He wasn't that surprised since she was a lot like him and it was because of that... that maybe he was able to appreciate it more.

He took in the sight of her, admiring like only an artist could the flow of her dress as she ran and the way the hem brushed up her thighs a little with the movement. The way her braid swung back and forth behind her, her eyes glued on him. He admired the way she skidded gracefully to a halt before him and the way her chest heaved lightly as she caught her breath. The way her hair was now a bit wind blown but it suited her and the way she smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry..." She panted, bending over a little. "I'm a little late. Were you waiting long?"

"Not really." He smiled back a little as he watched her look him over.

She mentally fawned over how incredible he looked with his hair down. It gave him a softness that complimented his masculinity instead of making him look feminine. The dark color of his clothes made the bright color of his eyes and hair stand out more. A proper use of accenting that was pleasing to the eye. She smiled inwardly at his shinobi sandals and gloves.

"Oh, good. Black suits you nicely, Deidara-san." She complimented as she stood up straight.

Ah? He was a little taken back. Wasn't _he_ suppose to flatter _her_ on a da—wait. It wasn't—no one ever said—"Thank you. Uh, should we find a place, un?"

"Sure!" She smiled more.

He hesitated before offering his arm to her. Ino blushed, taking it before setting off, looking at the different places. _Wow! If this is a dream, please let me stay asleep!_ It was almost like a dat—_Hey! Hold it there, girly! Don't get ahead of yourself!_ she mentally scolded herself.

After a few minutes of walking they found a nice place and entered. They were served drinks and soup while they waited for their orders.

"Deidara-san, thank you... for inviting me tonight." Ino said lightly to break the silence as she twisted her hands in her lap to ease her sudden anxiety.

"Heh. It's no problem, un. I wanted to talk to you more, remember?" He replied before addressing something that was starting to bother him. "And please... don't call me 'san', it makes me feel old somehow, un."

Ino looked up at him before laughing. "I'm sorry Deidara-sa—D-Deidara... how old are you anyway?"

He gave her a look of surprise before studying her thoughtfully. "How old are _you_, Ino?"

She could feel her cheeks flush a little at her name... she didn't know why, but she liked how he said it. "I'm fifteen. You?"

"Older than you." He grinned mysteriously.

"Well, how old is that Deidara-_san_?" She asked, raising her eyebrows with mock-curiosity.

Deidara smirked at her challenge. "A number higher than yours."

"You're really some perverted old man who likes to hit on young girls, aren't you?" She retorted, eyes narrowing analytically.

Deidara spat out the water he had just sipped, coughing a little, as he stared at the girl. "Per-Pervert?!"

"So you don't deny being an old man, then?" She asked, masking her amusement with innocence.

"Of course I'm not, un!" He replied with exasperation.

"Not what?" Ino said with a tone that she was having trouble following.

"I'm not _old_!" He growled.

"So... you're a pervert?" She now asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No." He said with a bemused expression that turned to a frown when she started laughing.

"You're so cute!" She laughed with a hand to her lips, blushing lightly at her admission.

Deidara stared, not really sure what to think or feel before smiling a little. He did have a sense of relief when he figured she was, in the end, just teasing him. He really didn't want her thinking he was that kind of person... it wasn't him.

"I'm sorry to say, Ino-chan, that I cannot return the compliment, un." He replied with feigned annoyance as he watched her. _Of course she was cute!_

When their main course came they turned the conversation to hobbies and favorites. It carried them through the meal, the other becoming more interesting the more that was said.

* * *

"So you're a Chuunin?" Deidara asked as he walked down the street with Ino, back to the café.

"Yeah. It's a nice change from Genin." She replied with a small smile.

"Heh." Deidara smiled to himself. She was better than he originally thought.

"Don't laugh!" She said, stopping in her tracks to glare.

"I'm not, un." He said seriously before sighing as he pushed his hair out of his face. The wind was getting annoying... maybe he should have tied his hair back.

"Oh! Here!" Ino smiled as she pulled the hair tie from the end of her braid and offered it to him.

Ino really was... an interesting girl. Deidara now admired her generosity. "No, I couldn't—"

"It's okay, really." She insisted, walking behind him and binding his hair is a low ponytail for him. "There."

Defeated, he accepted with a small smile. "Thank you for your forced generosity."

She beamed, liking how his hair looked like that. "You're wel—"

"Ino!"

She and Deidara turned to see two boys coming from an ice cream shop. Deidara held back his curiosity to ask who they were.

"Chouji? Shikamaru?" Geeze! Were they stalking her?!

"Hey!" Chouji smiled as he and Shikamaru walked over to where the other two stood.

"What are you two doing here?" Ino asked, looking between the two. Chouji was eating ice cream and Shikamaru was looking at Deidara.

"Chouji wanted ice cream." Shikamaru stated simply. "He invited me along."

"Ino, are you heading back?" Chouji asked, pausing in eating his chilled treat.

"Uh, I..." She looked at Deidara who simply looked back. It was then she realized she hadn't made introductions. "Oh! Shikamaru, Chouji! This is Deidara-san. Deidara, this is... Shikamaru and Chouji. My teammates."

All three males nodded to the introduced.

"Mr. Interesting?" Shikamaru asked, making Ino go red. He could see why she would consider him interesting. The resemblance was... scary.

"Ah! I was on my way back! Deidara, thanks again for treating me! I can walk back with these two! Good night!"

Deidara watched, mouth opened to say 'good night' too, as Ino grabbed both boys by their arm and drug them off into the night. As he walked back to the inn, only one thing crossed his mind. He wanted to see her tomorrow.

* * *

The next day had started out nice. When Deidara woke up he noticed he still had Ino's hair tie in his hair. Taking it out, he looked at it and smiled. Well... he'd just have to return it to her, wouldn't he? He dressed and did his hair like normal before going to eat breakfast at the inn's dining room. When finished with that he led himself to wander around outside, searching for inspiration and his look-a-like.

By the end of the day Deidara was pissed. Where was she?! He must have wandered the whole village and there was no sign of her. Annoyed, he took his dinner in his room, glaring at the orange hair tie. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much, but it was... and that made him madder. She was _just_ a girl! Who _happened_ to look a bit like him! So he _shouldn't_ be bothered! It wasn't like he wanted anything from her... or with her. It was because he was intrigued by her that he bothered to talk to her at all, right? _Right!_ he told himself.

He sighed, crushing the tie in his gloved hand.

* * *

Ino sighed as she shut the door to her room, locking it, before going to the small bed and falling face first onto the pillows. She was tired and disappointed. Because they had started the mission a day late, Takanomi-san and Shikamaru had insisted on working double time. They had gone over the techniques they were going to use and how they had benefited Konoha. Then they all separated to put the shinobi trainees into groups for different practices, changing groups after a period of time. She could see why these shinobi starting out needed help. They were hopeless.

The training had taken all day... and at the end of it she hadn't gotten a chance to see Deidara at all. And she had really wanted to. When she tried to figure out why she wanted to see someone she hardly knew, she reasoned it was because she wanted to apologize. _Yeah! That's it!_ For last night. She had left so rudely. What if he thought she didn't like him?

Sighing again, she hugged one of the pillows. She wanted to be friends. Yeah... friends.

* * *

Ino stopped, looking at the flower shop they were about to pass as they walked back to their rooms after completing the day's training with the Bird nin. "You two go ahead, I'm going to stop at the stop."

Chouji and Shikamaru nodded and continued on their way, talking about the day's events.

Starting toward the flower shop she decided to buy some fresh ones since the ones she had now were already starting to look wilted. She started by looking at the ones for sale outside of the shop. She really missed hers.

* * *

Deidara was beyond annoyed. Oh, how he desperately wanted to blow something up! Smirking, he decided the next female to approach him, fawning and pitying how he looked like he just got rejected by the girl he loved and they'd be _more_ than happy to help occupy his mind, would be his target.

The thought of him... _in love_ was laughable. More so to be in love with _her_. And downright hilarious to think he'd be rejected if that _was_ the case. Hmph. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts he continued down the street, back to the inn until something caught his eye. _Ino!_ He forgot to breathe as he watched her at the flower shop, looking over the various flowers. She handled them with care, stroking petals and checking stems.

Before he could stop it, he found himself walking toward her. An enchanting image he wanted a closer look at.

Sensing someone walking toward her, Ino looked up and gasped. For some reason her cheeks went pink as a smile broke over her lips. "Deidara-san!"

Deidara couldn't explain it but his mood instantly lifted. He felt a small smile tug at his lips before remembering he was suppose to be mad. He tried to express that. "Ino."

"Ah! I'm sorry! Deidara." She beamed at him.

He sighed in defeat. His anger was gone. His annoyance. All because he saw her?

"Why are you here, Deidara?" She asked lightly, trying to get a conversation going. She had wanted to talk to him all day.

Caught by surprise at the question, he answered more honestly than he meant to. "I saw you."

"Oh?" Ino could feel her heart start to race. Because he saw her? He came over _because_ he saw _her_?

"Ah! I—well... I didn't see you yesterday, so..." _What the hell?!_ Deidara felt himself blush against his will. Why had he said _that_?!

"I see." She smiled. Was she hearing wrong?! Had he been looking for her? _Her_?!

"No!—I... wanted to give this back to you." He quickly covered, pulling her hair tie from his pocket and holding it out to her.

Ino stared at it before laughing, mainly to cover her embarrassment that she had let her mind run crazy. Forcing a grateful smile, she took it. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem, un." Deidara replied a bit awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

Ino watched him for a moment before smiling genuinely and walking away for a second. Deidara watched her walk over to a bouquet and pull a sunflower from the group. Walking back to him, she held it out. He eyed her curiously before taking it slowly.

"A thanks for returning my hair tie." She explained lightly.

He arched an eyebrow in reply at the slight sarcasm he heard in her tone.

"If you were a flower, I think you'd be a sunflower. Tall and strong, blooming beautifully under the sun's warm rays, retracting when it faded. Maybe not the most loved, but unique. Special because you create something wonderful suited only to a flower like you." Ino smiled at him lightly. So... he wouldn't be a fall flower like the cosmos?

Deidara stared at her, amazed, before looking down at the sunflower in his hands. He... was like a sunflower to her? Strong? Beautiful? Unique? Creating... something wonderful. He did like sunflower seeds. She was gifted. He looked back at her. Noticing some roses to the side of her, he smiled at her before grabbing one.

"If I am a flower who loves the sun, then you are the sun." He said, blushing a bit as he held out a yellow rose.

Ino stared at him with curious eyes before looking at the rose. The... sun? _Don't be stupid! It's just words! He's not saying he actually loves you!_ She heeded her mind, laughing shakily. "That's a rose."

He laughed a little too, pushing the rose into her hands. "I'm bad with jokes."

She took it feeling her eyes water. That's right... a joke. Even so... she hardly knew him, yet he was the nicest guy she had met. Any girl would happily fall in love with such sweet words, right?

Deidara frowned. She was sad? Was his attempted joke that horrible? When he saw a tear fall against her smile, he felt a strange urge to cheer her up.

"Hey... it shouldn't rain on sunny days." He joked again as he wiped away the tear. "Would you like to—"

"Is there anything you'd like to buy, dears? I plan on closing up soon." The elderly shop keeper appeared, making both jump.

Deidara hastily paid for the rose and sunflower before ushering Ino away, toward the fountain.

"You should have let me pay for the sunflower." Ino said as they sat down on a bench.

"What?" Deidara looked at her, twirling the sunflower in his hands.

"The sunflower. I should have paid. It was a gift to—" Ino repeated, looking at him.

"I don't mind, un." He shrugged.

"You're too kind, Deidara-san." Ino replied lightly. Deidara didn't bother to correct her.

"Ino, would you like to—" He frowned at getting cut off once again.

"I should head back. Chouji and Shikamaru are waiting." Ino said quickly, standing up. At the sight of his frown she smiled. She couldn't let him ask everything. "Tomorrow... I was going to do some shopping. Would you like to come?"

"Shopping?" He questioned, hiding his relief that she wanted to see him again. For a moment is seemed like she was trying to run away. "Sure."

"Okay!" She smiled happily at him. "I'll meet you here tomorrow when I finish my mission for the day, okay?"

She waved 'good bye' and headed off. It seemed obvious he wanted to be her friend. Now it was her turn to prove she wanted to be his, too.

-Chapter 3 End-

--

**A/N:** Aww. I really liked this chapter. :D Deidara... like a sunflower? Anyone agree? XD


	4. And The Sun Kissed Her Flower

***Note: **This chapter has been edited and there may be revisions from the original posting. :D

--

**Chapter 4: And the Sun Kissed Her Flower**

Ino gasped for breath, panting hard, as she opened the door to her room and quickly deposited unneeded things like her weapon pouch and kunai holster before shutting the door and locking up again. Taking a deep breath she took off again, running toward the fountain where she had said she would meet Deidara. She was running later than expected and hoped he would wait or she would be... disappointed.

Making it to the fountain eight minutes later she looked around, searching the area like only a shinobi could. After a minute of searching she felt her heart start to sink. Where was he? She walked around the fountain, scanning the benches. Not finding him, she sank onto a bench and sighed. Had he grown tired of waiting?

"You look tired, un."

Ino tensed as she felt something cold pressed to her forehead. Looking up she felt her heart jump. There he was! With... a can pressed to her head?

"Deidara!" She felt her body twitch as two instincts hit her: one being to jump up and hug him tightly, the other being to hold herself back. He was here!

"Here, drink this." He smiled a little, pressing the can into her hands. She seemed surprised to see him. Did she think he wouldn't come?

Taking the can she saw it was a fruity mango drink and it was already open. Did that mean... Deidara...? She looked at him curiously.

"It was hot so I went to get something to drink while waiting." He shrugged. "It's not bad, un."

She smiled and looked back at the can. So that's where he was? He was sharing his drink? How sweet! But... if she drank this after he did... wouldn't that be like an indirect kiss? She blushed.

"Thank you." She took a sip. It tasted nice, though it gave her the impression Deidara would taste like mangos. She blushed deeply at that thought.

Deidara watched her with new interest as she sat there, drinking his drink and blushing. Why? What... was she thinking about? "So where do you want to go shopping?"

Ino looked at him. That's right! Shopping! "Oh! Wherever..."

"Well, what are you shopping for?" He half hoped she wouldn't take him somewhere... like panty shopping. It would be embarrassing, though... there was a part of him that wouldn't mind _too_ much.

"Some souvenirs for my family and stuff." She replied, taking another drink.

"Souvenirs?" He was confused. Didn't she say she was on a mission? Weren't souvenirs like... vacation items?

"Yes, well... I thought it would be nice to get something for my mom and dad and Sakura. Asuma-sensei, too." Ino explained, finishing the drink. "They haven't been here that I know of... yeah."

His nodded his semi-understanding before jerking his head toward the shopping district. "Shall we go?"

Walking with Ino, looking at the different shops, he found himself wondering when he had started to soften his demeanor and attitude. Well... mainly when pointed at this non-special girl. He didn't mind talking to her. He didn't mind spending time with her. He offered her things without hesitation and he seemed to feel good when she smiled. It was weird. He felt foreign to himself... yet... he didn't feel anxious to hurry back to familiar territory.

He walked with her as she picked out an interesting herbal tea for her parents and a nice cherry blossom charm for her friend Sakura. She had explained a little of their relationship to him. It seemed complicated and even though Ino had been hurt, she still seemed to treasure the girl greatly. Whether she was aware of it or not. He felt a bit bad for the Asuma guy when Ino picked out an after shave that had bird droppings as an ingredient. It was suppose to make you look younger somehow. Ino was clearly amused.

After their shopping they went to the ice cream shop. Deidara was amused at how much sprinkles she put on hers. It seemed that instead of ice cream with sprinkles she had sprinkles with ice cream. They ate, talking about Deidara and his art.

"Are you really some famous artist, hiding from the public?" Ino asked as he told her about his many pieces.

"I'm a shinobi, remember?" He replied, amused at her question. "I don't moonlight."

"Oh yeah." She laughed, taking a bite of her sprinkle ice cream.

"Eh, it's better than being called a 'perverted old man', un." He said dryly, taking a bite of his own.

Ino laughed again, patting him on the shoulder. "I still haven't given up that theory."

"You are so not cute." He replied, rolling his eyes before smiling.

"You have ice cream in your hair." She smiled, using her fingertips to wipe the substance away from some of the locks that hung over his shoulder.

"Uh, thanks." He checked to make sure it was all gone.

"You know... you have cute hair, Deidara." Ino said suddenly with a happy smile.

"It's just hair, un." Deidara blinked. He didn't understand why girls made such a fuss about it.

"But it's cute! It makes me want to play with it!" She said happily, clapping her hands together.

"Play... with it?" He didn't know why but he suddenly felt nervous.

"Yes, yes! Oh, please Deidara! Could I?" She begged with sparkly eyes, bottom lip pouting.

Deidara was at a loss. Men didn't have their hair played with! At least not in the sense she was talking about. He sighed as she pouted more. He would get to see her again, right? And maybe if he did this for her... she would do something for him. He smirked. He would like to see how she faired at molding clay.

"Yeah, fine." He agreed while sighing so his bangs fluttered with his breath. Watching Ino's delight, he wondered how she could _not_ be the sun with such a bright beam.

After they finished their ice cream they walked back to the shopping district where Ino told him to meet her the next day around the same time. He nodded and they parted ways for the day. He found a part of him wishing she would have stayed longer and wondered why he didn't invite her to dinner again. Then he found himself wondering why he was even thinking that at all. He was becoming too attached, wasn't he? ...No. It was just the intrigue. Of course he would never deny himself anything, so why would he deny his almost reverse reflection? Besides... it wasn't a big deal. Just hair—yet... that in itself _was_ a big deal. He didn't let people touch him in such a manner, if ever at all.

He wasn't the bursting-with-kindness kind of person... even to people he got along with. Yet here... with this girl...? He shook his head. He was just being stupid.

* * *

"Aren't they cute?!" Ino asked happily, showing him the things she had bought.

Deidara stared at the items in shock, mouth open and eye twitching slightly. "Uh..."

He had met her as planned at the appointed time and place. She apologized for being late again, but explained how there were some things she had wanted to buy before she met with him. Showing him the bag to back up her story, she had him walk with her back to her room. Deidara had given her a nervous look of hesitation until she pointed out he was being a pervert and if he tried to do anything to her, she'd scream for her friends and they'd come to her rescue before he could process what happened. She laughed heartily when he sputtered angrily about how he would never do such a thing. She stopped and glared angrily, though, when he added that to him she was an underdeveloped little kid who had no sex appeal anyway.

As she opened her mouth to throw back a retort, she paused and instead drug him into her room when she heard someone coming down the hall. She didn't want people thinking something untrue about him and her.

Now she was showing him sparkly hair jewels, glittery binders, feathered and beaded hair clips, and brightly colored pins.

"W-What is with all _this_?" He finally gave in and frowned. What the hell was she going to do to him?!

"Just for your hair... some things I thought would be cute!" She tittered as she gathered the items and brought them over to the room's small bed.

"Ino. You're treating me like a girl, un." He stated dryly, realizing what she was going to do.

Ino gave him a guilty look before blushing and waving his comment away. "No way! It's not like that!"

Ino had tried to push the unwanted feelings away! Deidara... was... just a guy! Yet... when she had touched his hair, she had felt her fingers tingle. It was weird. A sudden urge to touch him had come over her and she fought against the inappropriate thought but her mouth ran away from her and she asked to play with his hair.

After she had left him the previous day she began her internal war. She fought against the feelings of awareness to him. That awareness then fought against her lingering affections for Sasuke. Then she fought with reason. There was no _way_ she liked him! In any kind of way like that! She was just—he was just—... in the end she figured if she made him look girly... all would be well. If she made him into a 'gal pal' then she wouldn't have those feelings... and they'd be friends.

"They didn't have anything else for hair accessories! Plus these will be fine! I'll make you look awesome!" She explained as she retrieved another bag and put it on the bed.

At Deidara's questioning look she replied they held some snacks she had bought as well. She hoped he would like them. Getting her hair care bag, she told him to make himself comfortable.

Looking at the bed he started walking over to it before sudden thoughts hit him, making him feel nervous again. _What the hell?!_ This was _not_ that kind of situation! They didn't have _that_ kind of relationship! He yelled at his mind to stop it! No matter what Ino said... he _wasn't_ a pervert! He was startled from his thoughts when Ino pushed a hand mirror into his back.

"Here, take this... ah! Would you like something to drink?" She asked happily, thinking of the drinks she had. She would have to get some ice since she bought plastic cups to put them in and there was no fridge.

"Ah, no thank you, un." He took a seat, wondering if maybe he should just flee the room. He could say something came up, right? But that would make him a coward... and it wouldn't resolve anything! _Suck it up!_ he scolded himself. He was letting his mind run wild.

Ino brought her hair care bag with her, throwing it on the bed before pulling her hair from her ponytail and clips. "There! Oddly... freeing. Let your hair down, too."

Deidara looked at her, understanding both meanings to that simple command. Reaching up he pulled his hair from his tie while willing himself to get comfortable and relax like she had said.

"You look pretty!" Ino commented, smiling teasingly at him.

"Men aren't pretty—" Deidara tried to argue until Ino pushed him back.

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she took a seat behind him, petting his hair lightly.

_Wait! Petting?_ He felt her hand. She was! She was _petting_, not patting—was he a dog now?

"You know... your hair is pretty soft for being of the male gender." She commented, poking him in the back of the head. "Do you take care of it?"

"Hmph." Was the only reply she got. She beamed.

He tensed slightly when she pulled him to lean back a little but relaxed when she started running a brush through his hair. After a few strokes he felt himself relax more. It was oddly comfortable and felt nice. Who knew one might like... their hair being brushed?

He noticed he liked the feel of her hand following the brush and the way the soft tips of her fingers occasionally brushed against his forehead or ears when sweeping his hair from his face. In his relaxed state he could feel her chakra signal as well as smell the scent of rose petals that seemed to float off her hair. A tangy citrus came from her skin... or maybe it was her clothes.

He came back from his senses when he felt his arm tingle as her body brushed against him when she set her brush down, leaning over his shoulder a bit. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how close her face was to his.

_Kiss her._ He tensed, repeatedly yelling 'no' at his sudden and absurd thought.

Ino felt him tense and looked at him. "Oh! I'm sorry! Did I—"

The rest of her question never made it past her lips with his pressing against them. A few seconds later she jerked away in shock, blushing as she willed herself to ignore the tingling in her lips.

Deidara watched her expression and mentally slapped himself. Shinobi were trained that is was usually wise to follow your instinct, yet... sometimes it was unwise. Like now. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Ino!" Loud knocking made both of them nearly jump out of their skin as Chouji's voice came from the other side of the door.

Ino scrambled off of the bed to the door and, after taking a deep breath, opened it. "Chouji?"

"Eh, sorry Ino... some things came up. Shikamaru wants to see us."

"Oh... uh...?" Ino turned to look at Deidara with a frown.

"It's okay!" He replied quickly, getting to his feet. He laughed nervously as he gathered his hair tie. "I guess I should be happy! I'm spared having to look like a girl, un!"

Ino arched an eyebrow at him, watching as he put his sandals back on. She couldn't stop her blush when he stopped next to her. Tugging on a lock of her free hair, he smiled.

"Tomorrow... lets do something. Same as today." He said, releasing her hair.

She merely nodded, understanding 'same as today' to mean that they should meet where they had today. She watched him leave before turning to Chouji. "What is it?"

* * *

Shikamaru was a bit annoyed. If it wasn't for the fact Chouji was his best friend and he cared about Ino in his own way... he wouldn't have bothered to do such a _troublesome_ task.

Ino was getting attached to the blonde guy... more than just as friends. It was obvious. It was also obvious that Chouji noticed too and was getting jealous. Shikamaru really didn't want to understand why Chouji liked Ino so much... when she was such a brat to him. He sighed.

He really didn't like to see Chouji sulk... and when they saw Ino bring the guy to her room, he seemed to sink into an all time low. Shikamaru knew that while Chouji made a valid point that the man could try to take advantage of her, he also knew that his friend wanted to get Ino away from the guy for more selfish reasons.

He listened to Chouji's plan only because in the end... it was reasonable and the good outweighed the bad. Ino's 'virtue' would be spared, Chouji would be momentarily appeased, and they could talk about the mission. Chouji had promised to deal with the only problem himself should it arise: Ino's anger.

All agreed he allowed Chouji to go and collect Ino on the pretense that he needed to talk to the two about the mission to see how the last two days of training would proceed. Thank Kami it was only two more days before they could go home.

* * *

Deidara sighed as he fidgeted with the bag in his hands, trying to forget his awkward attempt at a kiss. What was he thinking?! Had he lost his mind? And her expression! He cursed at himself. It was such a stupid thing to do now that he looked back on it. And not only that... when he was leaving and asked her to meet him, he had asked in a rather intimate way... why had he touched her hair like that?! And her friend! Deidara frowned thoughtfully. He hadn't missed that look... so he liked the girl, too—Wait! Too?!

_Stop being stupid!_ He yelled at himself. _You don't like her! So there is no 'too'!_ He sighed. He needed to fix this. Now. Looking down at the bag he saw hope. Today he would mold clay with her. He felt that such a project would put them back on a 'friend' level. ...He wasn't sure _how_ that made sense... but it did! Ha!

If he thought about it logically... he didn't even know why he wanted to be _friends_ with her either. After his time here was up... that was it. It was over. They would never see each other again. Never. He suddenly felt... lonely.

* * *

"I'll see you guys at dinner!" Ino called as she took off toward the shopping district. Chouji frowned.

"Shikamaru—"

"Chouji..." Shikamaru interrupted with a sigh. "I know, but Ino _isn't_ tied to you, she's a kunoichi, and she _did_ promise not to go anywhere alone with him. We don't have the authority to make her stop and if you try to force her... you'll only get hurt in the end."

Chouji stared at his feet.

Shikamaru smiled lightly. "You know what they say... if you truly love her, her happiness makes you happy. Or something."

Chouji stared at his best friend and blushed. "I—... yeah. I guess."

* * *

Ino felt nervous. What did he want to do? And what about last night? Would it get brought up? She blushed. She was filled with so many questions that had no answers and she was afraid to ask. What if they weren't what she wanted to hear? And what if they were? Then what? She would be going home soon. And Deidara would go home, too. They wouldn't see each other anymore... right? She couldn't leave Konoha... and knowing how it would feel if asked, she wouldn't ask Deidara to leave his village either.

She sighed. Whatever they did... she would have to put it back to a 'friend' level and just forget about what happened last night... which sucked. It was... her first real kiss.

"Hey, you okay?"

Ino jerked her head from her thoughts to see Deidara standing before her. When did he...? "I'm—"

Deidara frowned. He had seen her coming, looking a bit lost in thought so he decided to meet her, though she didn't seem to notice him until he talked to her. The sad look made him feel like a criminal. He took her by the wrist. "Lets talk."

He drug her after him until he found a semi-secluded space between two shops and a dead end. He pulled her in and released her, looking at her. Where to begin?

"Ino... I'm sorry. I—I shouldn't have done it... I don't know why..." He hated how stupid he sounded.

She felt her eyes widened at the mention of the kiss then felt them begin to water at the direction his rambling seemed to be going. _No! P-Please don't say it was..._

When he noticed her eyes get teary he felt a sudden panic. She was upset with him? "I'm sorry, un! I feel like... I took advantage—it was a mistake!"

Her heart clenched. It felt like she was with Sakura again as kids... and the other girl had just declared how they were now rivals. And that was it. She didn't even get a say. And then Sakura walked away. Again. Someone else got to declare... and she didn't get a say? _No!_

She tried to push past him to walk away until he caught her wrist, pulling her back. "Ino, please... wait—"

Her lips crushed his almost painfully as she tugged her wrist free, bringing her hands to cling to his shirt instead. She held her position for about fifteen seconds before shoving him back. When he looked to her in confusion for an explanation she just said, "That _wasn't_ a mistake."

He stared at her before closing his eyes in regret. Give him a wall and he'd bash his head into it. He was... so stupid sometimes. "Ino—"

"I like you so much Deidara-san! I'm sorry! I don't mean to push my feelings on you! I'm sorr—"

She gasped as he suddenly squeezed her tightly, hugging her close.

"Girls are so emotional, un." He said lightly, hiding his grin in her hair. He couldn't help it. He really was stupid. And it was this girl that made him so stupid... but she liked him anyway. "I like you."

Ino opened her mouth to retort to his first comment only to be surprised when his lips met hers again, this time it was more than the closed lipped touches they shared before. She felt her whole face go red at the feel of his tongue in her mouth. In her fumbling haste to respond, she accidentally sucked saliva down the wrong pipe. Coughing, she pushed him away.

"S-Sorry... I choked." She looked at her feet, unable to face him.

Deidara laughed at her and how cute she was at the moment. There! He admitted it! He _liked_ her! He sighed. How could he not... when he was so fond of himself?

"D-Don't laugh at me—mph!" She was a bit annoyed but got over it when he interrupted her with another kiss. Less shocked, she was able to respond more easily, mirroring his actions as probably only she could. The bag of clay lay forgotten.

* * *

"It's not fair..." Ino pouted as she clung to the front of Deidara's shirt, cuddling closer to the side of his body on the cool grass. "We don't even really get to see each other. Once we go home... that's it."

"Yeah." Deidara agreed, hugging her closer. He wouldn't get her involved in Akatsuki... and he couldn't just walk away from the group himself. "But... if you want... we can make do with what we have, un."

Ino looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant exactly. Understanding as she studied his face, she smiled. For now... he was her sunflower and she was his sun.

"Okay." She sealed the 'deal' with a kiss.

-Chapter 4 End-

--

**A/N:** Uwahh! Their first kiss! 8D I tried to make it sweet... I hope that was accomplished. :3


	5. The Gift Of Betrayal

***Note:** This chapter has been edited and there may be revisions from the original posting.

--

**Chapter 5: The Gift of Betrayal**

Ino couldn't stop smiling. Even if she wanted to. The happiness that filled her felt like it would never end. She remembered the day with a fond smile. How he had kissed her. How they had kept their embrace for a while. After some time Deidara took her to the park and got her a drink before leading her to sit under the shade of a large weeping willow. They had sipped their drinks in silence, letting their feelings and the events of the day wash over them as they collected their thoughts. When the wind made it a little chilly, Ino had cuddled up to Deidara for warmth... and he allowed it. She was so happy.

When it began getting dark Deidara walked her back to the inn she was staying at. He gave her a chaste kiss that had her rooted to the spot until Shikamaru and Chouji came to collect her for dinner. She ate with them then retired to her room for a bath before bed. Now she sat in her towel, air drying as she stared at her happy reflection.

"Ino?" The call of her name was followed by a few knocks.

Ino tightened her towel and answered the door, knowing who was on the other side. "Yes?"

Shikamaru turned a little pink at the sight of her underdressed state but otherwise paid it no attention. "I just wanted to inform you that in thanks for helping the village train up their shinobi, Takanomi-san is presenting us with a small feast tomorrow night. It would be nice to help them prepare."

"Feast?" She blinked.

"Yeah. We leave the day after tomorrow so they wanted to have the feast tomorrow night. Don't forget." With that he turned and walked back to his room.

Ino shut the door slowly... feeling her happiness leak out of her. _The day... after tomorrow?_ But! That meant... she only had two days left with Deidara-- if even that! She felt her heart sink. It... wasn't fair!

* * *

Deidara sat, tapping a charcoal pencil against his bottom lip, sketches for new designs lay littered around him. He had progressed from his uninspired state but now kept getting distracted by his muse. He laughed at that thought. He was being stupid again. But he couldn't help it! He felt giddy after today. It was weird. Here he was in a strange village, with a strange girl, feeling new strange things. He never thought he would feel things like this toward another human being. His only love was art. He smiled.

Until an origami bird flew in through his open window and landed on the bed. He felt his eyebrows furrow. _Konan_. Reluctantly he walked over to the paper bird and picked it up. Unfolding it he was met with a cryptic code. Getting his Akatsuki ring, he slipped it on and held the message again.

_In the next two days head toward the Wind Country's border. There you will meet your partner and receive information about your target._

Don't keep him waiting.

He read the message again. And then again with a frown. _In the next two days..._ Hmph. That meant... he only had another day or so with his sun. And then he'd never see her again. He sighed, crumpling the paper in his fist. _Damn, Akatsuki sucked!_

* * *

He watched the happy people around the park as he walked toward the fountain. Some were playing with their children, some were enjoying the weather with a date, and some just seemed to be enjoying the quiet by themselves. He had to admit he envied their peaceful states a bit but then took into consideration that just because these people looked happy now didn't mean they didn't have their troubles too.

He wanted to see Ino! Now! Turning from his original destination he took off, looking high and low for the girl. He looked through the shopping district, around her inn, the flower shop, the ice cream shop, and the café. With no luck there he went back to the park and searched. Finding nothing he remembered what she had said about a mission she was doing and wondered where that was. Not knowing where to look he decided to go back to his inn until the time when she usually met with him.

To his luck as he walked back he caught sight of her and her two friends as they were walking into a shop that served yakiniku. Heart thumping happily, he raced toward her and, thankful she was last, caught her by the wrist just as she was about to walk in.

"Ino!" He tugged her to him and hugged her close. The girl struggled at first until she realized who had randomly grabbed her. She relaxed.

"Deidara... what—" She was silenced when he kissed her. She allowed it for about two seconds before pushing him away, blushing. "D-Don't kiss me in front of my friends! It's embarrassing!"

"Ino?" Shikamaru had come back to see why the kunoichi of his group hadn't entered.

"Ah!" She turned to look at him, weighing her options. She had been going to eat a small lunch with her team since they had finished the end of their mission early to prepare for the feast later, yet... here Deidara was. He had obviously sought her out, she could tell, from the way he had grabbed her. She blushed again, touched. And... and she still had to tell him she was leaving tomorrow. "Hey, go on without me, okay?"

"That's not a problem, but—"

"I _know_!" She replied quickly, knowing he was about to mention the feast. "Don't worry. I'll be there!"

Shikamaru shrugged a 'whatever' and went back into the shop, sighing. Chouji was _not_ going to be happy. At least he hadn't seen the kiss.

Ino turned to look at Deidara, who was watching her with a slight frown. He then took her by the wrist again and led her to the café. He would tell her, just not yet. He wanted a bit more time of happiness with her. He liked her smile more than her frown. It wouldn't hurt, right?

During their light meal and tea, Ino wondered if she should tell him now... only to decide against it. No. Not yet. She didn't want to have to think about having to leave him just yet. She sighed.

Deidara looked at her. _What's with the sigh?_ He noticed she looked a little preoccupied before tensing. Ah! Was she on to him? Did she know something was up? How could she not when they were so much alike?

"Ino... would you like to go the park for a bit?" He asked with a tender smile. He could take her to see the wild flowers. She would like that, wouldn't she?

Ino looked at Deidara with a mildly surprised look. The way he was smiling—ack! Did he sense something was wrong?! Was she that obvious? And was he trying to cheer her up? She felt her heart melt at his kindness. She wanted more time with him, damnit! "Okay."

After eating they walked to the park and looked at the different flowers for a bit before taking a seat at one of the benches, sitting close together.

Every time Deidara felt he should tell her now, she would move against him or he'd catch her flowery and citrus scent and decide to wait, always telling himself 'just a little longer'.

As Ino watched the sun move west and start to sink into the horizon she kept telling herself to tell him now... only to hesitate. _No! Not yet... please, just a little longer_.

* * *

As Deidara watched the sun set, Ino curled up tightly against his side, he decided he should tell her now. Then they could decide what they wanted to do as the last thing with each other and start their good byes. He sighed.

Ino heard him sigh and let a soft one escape herself. She had to tell him. Now. He seemed to sense something was up and she didn't want to burden him by not telling him any longer. She clung to his shirt. "Deidara—"

"Ino! There you are!"

Ino jumped at the angry voice and looked to see Chouji making his way toward where she sat. _Damn! The feast preparations!_ Shikamaru was going to be in a bad mood!

Deidara watched the teen boy make his way toward them only to feel a sudden jolt and rage boil to the surface as _it_ caught his attention. The boy was wearing his hitai-ate for the first time since Deidara had seen him... and on it... was that disgusting leaf symbol! The same as _his_. Curse the Sharingan and curse the Leaf village that housed—oh no. He felt his heart sink... Ino. Ino... was a leaf brat? A sudden rush of different feelings hit him, making him feel sick to his stomach. Kami just _loved_ kicking him when he was down... and _jubilated_ in rubbing salt in his wounds, huh?

"Ino... I'll... just go, un." He got to his feet quickly and hurried away.

"Deida—" Ino tried to call him back. No! She had to say good bye! Eyes watering angrily she turned to glare at Chouji. "How dare you come here yelling at me! I'm sorry I missed the preparations! And I will apologize to Shikamaru but I _don't_ answer to you!"

Pushing past the stung butterfly she hurried after Deidara before she lost him since she didn't know where he was staying.

* * *

Deidara was torn. He was disgusted by this recent revelation... yet his feelings for Ino... were still there. This seemed to disgust him more. He knew it was stupid to compare the two when they had nothing to do with each other except for being from the same village. If anything... Ino would probably dislike Itachi too... if she knew about him. He had abandoned their village when she would have still been a young child—his brother. Didn't Itachi have a kid brother? Around her age? He growled.

"I can't believe she's a Leaf brat just like that damn Uchiha!" Deidara yelled in frustration at the empty space of his room. "Curse you, Itachi! Akatsuki would be better off without you, un!"

* * *

_Uchiha... Itachi?_ Wasn't that... Sasuke's older brother? Ino mentally gasped. Yes! She remembered Sakura mentioning him. _He_ was the reason... Sasuke-kun had left. He wanted revenge. And 'Akatsuki'? Her heart dropped into her stomach. How did Deidara... no. No! He couldn't be a member! He... she knew nothing about him. But didn't Deidara say he was a shinobi—

_"From what I hear, Akatsuki is made up of missing nin from different hidden villages. Like Uchiha Itachi."_

You could count on Sakura's information to be correct given who the providers usually were. Especially when it came to Sasuke-kun. So... Deidara was a missing nin in Akatsuki? Heh, considering her first love was Sasuke... it seemed to make a dreary kind of sense that she would like another missing nin.

From what she gathered... Akatsuki posed a threat to Konoha somehow. And here she had a member. Before she could even think about it an idea started to form in her head. She would take care of him in a last good bye. Acting like nothing was different, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After a minute Deidara answered, giving her a look of surprise. "Ino."

Her eyes watered against her will but she played on it. "I'm sorry.... I followed you and asked the innkeeper which room was yours... I'm sorry about earlier! But there was something I have to tell—"

Before he could stop himself he gathered the crying girl in an awkward hug. "Ino... I leave tomorrow morning, un. No choice."

Ino tensed. He... was leaving too? To go back to Akatsuki? So... that was why he seemed so worried?

"Me too. My... my mission here is done. I leave tomorrow." She whispered against his shirt. Plan fully formed, she decided to put it into motion. "Tomorrow morning... at sunrise... lets meet at the edge of the park and say good bye."

There was a long pause before he hugged her tightly. "Okay."

Pulling away, she smiled at him sadly before turning to leave. "Good night, Deidara."

"Good night..." He watched her leave before shutting the door to his room.

He couldn't stop his feelings... he was stupid. Leaf... Itachi... wait. There was a Jinchuuriki in Leaf, wasn't there? The Kyuubi, wasn't it? One day Leaf would be attacked for that bijuu... and Ino? Closing his eyes he thought until he came to a decision. Tomorrow morning... when they met, he would take care of her his own way. He would save the sun from the red clouds that could take her shine cruelly by extinguishing her himself.

* * *

As she saw him approach she got to her feet, slipping the note into the bouquet she held before walking over to meet him. They stared at each other.

"Here, for you." She said lightly, handing him the bouquet of sunflowers.

He almost laughed. He really liked her, no matter what. "And this... is for you, un. I molded it myself."

Ino stared at the clay rose he held out to her before shakily taking it. It was so beautiful and life-like. "Th-Thank you."

Closing her eyes to guard against the pain of what was to come, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek softly. "Good bye."

He watched her turn to walk away. So that was it? In a way he felt relieved that it wasn't an emotional farewell... it would make his decision harder.

"No, good bye to you." He said lightly as he brought a hand up to chin level, forming the gesture he always used before showing the fleeting beauty of his art work. "Katsu."

He turned his back on the explosion, not wanting to see the end of his sun. As he started to walk away he noticed a faint hissing coming from his bouquet. Looking inside he was surprised to see a letter bomb smoking. "That clever bit—"

The explosion was loud, sending smoldering flower petals into the air as the morning sun rose into a storm of grey clouds in the background.

-Chapter 5 End-

--

**A/N:** Uwah! This was the part I most wanted to write! The part with Deidara and Ino saying good bye. :D I'm happy I finally got to it.


	6. Tears Of Good Bye

***Note:** This chapter has been edited and there may be revisions from the original posting. :D

--

**Chapter 6: Tears of Good Bye**

"Ino!"

"INO!"

Shikamaru and Chouji stopped and quickly jumped from their branches, running back to their fallen, literally, friend's aide.

"Ino! Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked seriously as he crouched in front of her.

Ino just stared off into space, shocked at the experience her bunshin had brought back to her after it had dispelled. Deidara had... so he tricked her too? She felt the tears well up, overflowing. Well, at least she wasn't the only one to get a surprise.

"Ino... are you hurt? That was quite a fall." Chouji asked as he looked up at the branch. He wouldn't ask what had caused her to fall.

She let her mind fast forward to the present. At the shock of the experience from her clone she had miss-stepped and fell. She was fine as far as injuries went but her heart, to say the least, felt broken. "I'm fine."

Shikamaru frowned as he watched her. Something was up but he wouldn't ask. He had noticed her distracted state last night and figured it had something to do with 'Mr. Interesting'. Ino didn't seem to want to talk about it, so he let it go. She wasn't the type to talk if she didn't want to but he didn't worry. He knew she would when she was ready. Ino really was more like the delicate petals of a rose... no matter how many thorns she pretended to have. Looking to Chouji he nodded.

"Well, let's continue." He said as he took Ino by the arm and led her to climb onto Chouji's back. He was relieved when she didn't argue.

As they made their way back home Shikamaru pretended not to see how good the two looked together while Chouji pretended he couldn't feel Ino crying softly into his back and Ino pretended that from the storm she felt inside the sun would shine again, even if she didn't really believe it at the moment. It was the only comfort she had.

* * *

Deidara paused in his step as the experience from his dispelled bunshin hit him. So... she had tried to take him out too? How like her to catch on to what he was going to do. Or perhaps she had heard him... Either way... she had been the one taken out. She probably didn't even feel a thing.

He felt cold drops hit his face, mixing with the warm stream that had begun to flow from his eyes. How like it to start to rain when the sun no longer shined. Pulling his hat low over his eyes so the soft music of bells tinkled around his head for a few seconds, he continued on his way. After about an hour he met up with a lone figure.

"Deidara... you're late. You know how I hate to wait."

"Sorry Sasori-danna. Where to, un?"

"Suna. For the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara."

-For You, A Flower End-

--

**A/N:** Ah... the end. I feel better now that it's all been edited. Lol, but who cares about that, huh?

So, as you can see this story could follow the story line since it's before the events in Shippuuden. I actually like that about the story. I also remember someone commenting on how I needed to have Deidara say "un" more. I don't think he uses it like EVERY sentence, but I could be wrong. I am not a total fantard of his so I don't really pay attention to his speech, but I DID add some more "un"s in there. 8D As I have said before I am not really sure what Deidara's technical eye color is, so I just kind of... chose the closest I could to the anime color.

Also... some people have been asking for a sequel. Well, I am here to say... I PLAN TO DO A SEQUEL. 8D Really. I just don't know when it will be. I don't know if it will be chaptered or just a one-shot. You can always check with my profile for that information!!~

Thanks to all who have read this story! Thanks for all of the reviews! It makes me happy that at least one person appreciated this story! -hearts-


End file.
